Essentially our institution is a participating member and as such we will not only register all new cancer patients with the Headquarters, but also will enter into various protocols as many patients as possible. These protocols include various treatment programs for patients with all stages of cervical, ovarian and endometrial cancer. There programs invole surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy alone or in combination.